communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:MarkvA
: Reclame : Is het mogelijk om de reclame te verwijderen van een wiki? : Bij voorbaat dankTandorini sep 18, 2010 14:38 (UTC) : --------- : : Bedankt voor je reactie. Dat is helaas jammer. Ik weet dat wikia er al een tijdje mee bezig was. Maar wat ik ook bedoel is of het mogelijk is om een IFRAME of wrapper te plaatsen in een artikel. Op die manier zou ik wel een externe PHPBB forum kunnen plaatsen. -- Friso Yoyon Schaap (talk) dec 28, 2009 18:51 (UTC) :: Niet geschoten is altijd mis. Ik zal eens bij de staf polsen. -- Friso Yoyon Schaap (talk) dec 28, 2009 18:53 (UTC) :::Staff kan helaas niks doen maar heeft permissie gegeven om een forum extern the hosten en te linken naar de wiki.--[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) jan 28, 2010 21:18 (UTC) Hide functie inporteren in een sjabloon Hey, weet jij toevallig hoe ik een hide of show functie kan inporteren in een sjabloon. Bijvoorbeeld op de Sjabloon:Test sjabloon pagina, in het kopje "Grand Exchange markt geschiedenis" en naast de Bron knop, waar die oorspronkelijk hoort te staan (zodat mensen het kopje, of de hele infobox kunnen laten verbergen). Ik heb verschillende mediawiki pagina vergeleken maar kon niet echt grote verschillen vinden, maar ik weet ook niet ongeveer naar waar ik moet zoeken. --Darth Stefan (Talk) jan 21, 2010 18:58 (UTC) help vertalen Hi, zoek jij iemand die van en: naar nl: vertaalt? ik heb dit op nl:wikipedia gedaan vanuit de en:wikipedia, maar ik kreeg daardoor zoveel bakken stront over me heen van anderen (oa mods), die niet wilden dat hun oude hulp-systeem werd aangepast, dat ik er weinig zin in heb nog een keer een bak stront over me heen te krijgen. Dus ja : Op zich wil ik help helpen vertalen, maar ik zal die dan eerst even op en: moeten bekijken. Verder ken ik de wikia niet zo goed, en zou ik me er even in moeten inlezen. Ook wil ik ergens een mandaat zien dat de nl:help er uit zou moeten zien als de en:help. groet Aleichem jan 21, 2010 19:06 (UTC) Last van een inactive sysops Ik ben ook de sysops/admin van de engelstalige religion wiki. Een tijdje geleden hadden we een discussie over onze zelfgemaakte religie sectie. Met de actieve communitie hebben we van de week besloten om deze te verwijderen. Om de evt makers van deze artikelen te composeren hebben wij een nieuwe wiki gemaakt en de artikelen geimporteerd in de nieuwe wiki. We hebben ook geen problemen ondervonden vanuit de communitie. Tot vandaag. Een Inactive sysops wordt opeens wakker en wil mij gebanned hebben met de reden dat ik de religionwiki verpest zou hebben. Deze gebruiker komt mij ineens behoorlijk agressief over. Grote veranderingen heb ik altijd in overleg met de community gepleegd. Deze gebruiker was niet veel op de wiki en zijn edits zijn minimaal. Ik heb de wikia staff ook een mailtje over deze persoon gestuurd en wat ik aan moet met deze gozer. Ik heb geen zin in edit wars op wikia. Heb jij eventueel een oplossing? --[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) jan 28, 2010 21:18 (UTC) :: Opgelost samen met onze community en het wikia team en betrokkene hebben we besloten zijn admin rights te verwijderen. Over copyright tussen wikia en andere Wiki's buiten Wiki Hoi Mark Ik ben met onze copyright policy bezig. deze is voornamelijk gebasseerd op de Wikia Policy en WikiMedia Policy. Maar ik mis wat in de help artikelen van wikia. Veel wikia's maken gebruik van artikelen van andere Wiki's (niet wikia wiki's) die draaien op MediaWiki. MediaWiki is open software uitgegeven onder een GNU GPL License. Voordat ik mijn Wiki heb ondergebracht onder Wikia heb ik mijn wiki altijd zelf gehost. dat was een paar jaar geleden. Toen heb ik begrepen van WikiMedia foundation dat ik mijn artikelen onder GFDL license zou moeten uitgeven aangezien MediaWiki een open source software produkt is en was uitgegeven onder GFDL. Andere Wiki hosts konden gebruiken maken onder deze licentie van onze artikelen. Maar hoe is dat tegenwoordig? er zijn de laatste jaren zoveel wiki's onder de MediaWiki software op de markt gekomen? Ik had al een mailtje gestuurd naar Wikia en Wikimedia maar nog niks over gehoord. Kan jij mij hier iets meer oververtellen? Dit zou eigenlijk ook moeten worden toegevoegd aan onze help pagina aangezien er aardig wat wiki's artikelen van externe wiki's gebruiken. mvg ----[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) feb 19, 2010 17:39 (UTC) RE: Bedankt voor je reactie. Ik had al de Nederlandse pagina over copyright gechecked. Maar wat ik ook bedoel is het volgende wat jij aangeeft.Alle wiki's zijn vrij te kiezen welke licentie ze gebruiken; zolang de software maar GNU blijft. Een paar jaar geleden gold dit nog voor alle wiki's die op MediaWiki software draaiden. Is dit nog steeds zo of heeft dit alleen nog betrekking tot Wikia Wiki's en wat bedoel je met de licentie is dat alleen open source licentie zoals GFDL or creative commons of zou je artikelen op andere MediaWiki's niet gehost door Wikia ook onder totale copyright mogen onderbrengen. ----[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) feb 19, 2010 18:21 (UTC) Recente bijdrage Wij je eens zien wat ik fout deed bovenaan de pagina?r E liep iets verkeerd en ik kan het niet meer aanpassen. Hartstikke bedankt. --Lars Washington mrt 5, 2010 16:11 (UTC) Vraag Kan ik ook hier een pagina maken van een Wiki die ik gemaakt heb, maar dan in het Engels. Of weet je anders een manier zoals Darth Stefan het heeft gedaan op de Darth Stefan Wiki. Zoals oprichter van deze Wiki etc, zoals de Avatar Wiki.--Station7 mrt 7, 2010 12:01 (UTC) Wikistad Het is weer het bekende verhaal op wikistad - Pierlot (die nog steeds is geblokkeerd) wil nu dat wikia zijn artikelen verwijdert terwijl wij daarop tegen zijn omdat we willen dat iedereen daarbij kan... Nog iets - ben je ook op nation.wikia.org een buro, ik bedoel als stafflid? Zo ja, kun je me daar dan alsjeblieft bureaucraat rechten verlenen zodat ik mijn artikelen beter kan beveiligen? Alvast bedankt, Dr. Magnus mrt 11, 2010 17:00 (UTC) Linkerbalk Hoi, ik heb een vraagje voor mijn eigen wiki (Maffia Wiki). Het is namelijk zo, dat bijna elke andere wiki die ik bezoek, andere tekst dan de "normale" tekst heeft staan. Hoe kan ik dat ook? --Dennyboy1997 mrt 13, 2010 20:41 (UTC) :Ik heb dat gedaan wat je me schreef, maar de balk staat nog steeds op de normale instellingen. Hoe kan dat? --Dennyboy1997 mrt 14, 2010 07:50 (UTC) Nog meer... Helemaal in de stemming geraakt, maar kan ik (zou wel heel leuk zijn!) ook de tabbladen andere namen geven? -- Dennyboy1997 mrt 14, 2010 06:25 (UTC) :Ik bedoel die van "Gebruikerspagina", "Overlegpagina" enzovoort. Sorry voor de onduidelijkheid... -- Dennyboy1997 mrt 16, 2010 14:43 (UTC) mislukte wijziging logo Hallo Tedjuh ! Ik heb geprobeerd het logo uit te breiden met de Nederlandse vlag links en de oorspronkelijk tekst rechts, maar helaas is mij dat niet gelukt. Wat te doen: herstellen naar het oude logo, blijven proberen of doe jij dat uit routine even snel ?--Fred Bergman mrt 15, 2010 09:49 (UTC) ::Ik zal even kijken wat ik kan doen ;)! Normaal duurt het een tijdje totdat hij wijzigt, en je kan altijd proberen je cashe te legen (CTRL + Vernieuwen). Zou je een link naar de vlag kunnen geven? Mark (Talk) • ( ) mrt 15, 2010 17:30 (UTC) :::: in een paar minuten was hij verschenen, daar gaat het niet om, een witrus, kennelijk een helper van wikia, heeft hem weer teruggedraaid, daarna heb ik hem met de juiste combinatie ingevoerd, maar dat werd onleesbaar en heb ik het zelf niet kunnen terugdraaien omdat ik daar hier het recht niet voor heb, daarom maar gewoon weer de oude ingelezen.--Fred Bergman mrt 15, 2010 17:55 (UTC) :::::Mmm... Hij werkt zeker niet bij Wikia. Probeer het logo nog een maal te uploaden, het zou gewoon moeten werken. Mark (Talk) • ( ) mrt 15, 2010 18:04 (UTC) Zijbalk Hoi, ik zoek een oplossing voor mijn probleem: de zijbalk van de Wikipedia-skin aanpassen. De Monaco-sidebar is namelijk niet hetzelfde als die van de Wikipedia-skin. Kan jij (of iemand anders die dit leest) mij helpen? --Dennyboy1997 apr 3, 2010 10:38 (UTC) Nog meer... Ontzettend bedankt. Ik zoek nu alleen nog een 680-pixel-brede tabel met een twee-pixel-brede rand, maar als ik dat invoer, krijg ik dit: Kan jij me nu helpen met een goede tabel? P.S. In Monaco-skin doet 'ie het wel, maar ik gebruik de Wikipedia-skin. :Die rand is geloof ik geen twee pixels breed. Het is een hele "bobbel", en daar wil ik juist van af. Mijn skin blijft dat echter de hele tijd doen. ::Gelukt!! Gewoon even door wat wiki's heen bladeren. Ik zou alleen nog de tekst bij het bewerkveld willen aanpassen, en als standaardlettertype Verdana hebbben (het is zo lastig om dat de hele tijd in te voegen!)... --Dennyboy1997 apr 10, 2010 14:57 (UTC) :::Die is ook wel handig. Ik zoek echter de tekst vóór het bewerkveld... --Dennyboy1997 apr 10, 2010 16:59 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Hey Mark, Ik zat even op de hoofdpagina te kijken, en toen zag ik dat iemand hier 'in de ban van de ring' in een verkeerde kleur had neergezet. En toen dacht ik, hoe kan het nu dat iedereen kan editen terwij de pagina beveiligd is. Misschien dat de beveiliging niet sterk genoeg is. Want het is volgens mij niet de bedoeling dat iedereen hier zijn wiki neer kwakt. Daar is de hoofdpagina niet voor. Wil je dit even voor mij uitzoeken? Alvast bedankt Gerwin Croon apr 12, 2010 09:31 (UTC) Fictieve Landen Mag ik hem toevoegen aan de hoofdpagina? Het adres is http://fictievelanden.wikia.com/wiki/ apr 19, 2010 16:12 (UTC) Even wat Hey Mark, ik weet dat je er even niet bent, maar ik zet het hier toch even neer, het is niet dringend of zo. Het viel mij op dat er in mijn ogen nog wel wat kan veranderen op het gebied van de admins. Ik zal het even opnoemen. Allereerst zie ik dat Temahk, de Bureaucrat van deze Wiki maar acht bewerkingen heeft, en ik jou sowieso logischer vind als Bureaucrat, ik denk dat je zelf wel weet waarom. En misschien dat Bergsmit sysop kan worden, aangezien die mij daar ook redelijk geschikt voor lijkt. O ja, en als je dit leest ben je natuurlijk weer terug in Nederland of België (ik weet niet waar je woont). Dus: Welkom terug. Croon - Dutch Central Wiki Administrator apr 20, 2010 22:27 (UTC) Spelfout in Antwoorden wiki Hey, als je een nieuwe antwoorden wiki maakt, dan staat er bij stap 3 een spelfout: "Voeg een lijst van vragen toe, en geef dan zelf het antwoord. Het is belangrijk om handige informatie op de site te krijgen, zodat mensen het kunnen vinden en zelfs meer vragne stellen". Vragne hoort vragen te zijn. Kun je dit aangeven want ik zal niet weten hoe ik dat kan verbeteren. --Darth Stefan (Talk) apr 22, 2010 09:42 (UTC) Ok Ok, dank je wel, ik bedoelde ook niet dat je ze moest afnemen. Maar wel dat jij ze krijgt. Ik zal even Bergsmit informeren. Croon - Dutch Central Wiki Administrator apr 24, 2010 12:12 (UTC) RE: Kun je dat echt niet anders doen? Ik heb wel al een verzoek ingediend via Special:Contact, maar is er geen andere manier? Dennyboy1997 apr 25, 2010 07:51 (UTC) Wiki logo Hoi, ik zie dat het logo van de Nederlandse Wikia transparante achtergrond heeft. Weet jij hoe ik dat ook krijg? Dennyboy1997 mei 12, 2010 17:50 (UTC) :Gelukt en een programma'tje gedownload. Andere vraag: Kun je een wiki in het Nederlands maken terwijl je geen "nl." ervoor staat (zoals de Hulp Wiki)? Dennyboy1997 mei 14, 2010 10:44 (UTC) Randje van 1 pixel Hoi, ik heb op mijn Teletekst Wiki het probleem dat ik een randje van 1 pixel boven het logo heb zitten. Ik heb de CSS van de Nederlandse Wikia gebruikt, maar ik begrijp niet waar je die kunt aanpassen en heb al heel veel geprobeerd. Kun jij het aanpassen van #CCCCCC naar #0000CD of uitleggen? Groet, Dennyboy1997 mei 15, 2010 19:05 (UTC) Helpen? Hallo daar. Kun je mij helpen met het vinden van sjabloons van personages, strips en boeken. En dan bedoel ik Nederlandse Sjablonen. --Station7 mei 23, 2010 19:37 (UTC) Ik heb de volgende sjablonen nodig: *Van een strip *Van een personage *Van een boek Ze zijn nodig voor de Nederlandse De Rode Ridder Wiki. --Station7 mei 23, 2010 20:09 (UTC) Ja, dat bedoel ik een infobox. :( --Station7 mei 23, 2010 20:12 (UTC) Poeh 2 mensen tegelijk. *Bij personages: familie, naam, titel, eerste keer (van voorkomen), laatste keer (van voorkomen) *Bij boek: jaar, schrijvers, tekenaars, uitgeverij, nummer *Bij strips: jaar, scrijvers, tekenaars, uitgeverij, nummer Dat is het wel zo'n beetje.--Station7 mei 23, 2010 20:19 (UTC) Probleem met logo Hey, ik heb een probleem op mijn wiki (Wiki van Dennis): Ik heb voor 7 naamruimtes speciale logo's geüpload, en de logo's werken maar op twee naamruimtes (Bestand en MediaWiki-bericht). Op de andere 5 naamruimtes (Project, DenNieuws, DenBoeken, DenQuotes, en Deniversiteit) heb ik nog gewoon het standaard logo. Ik heb de CSS van Uncyclopedia, en daar werkt het gewoon. Kan je daar iets aan doen of mij uitleggen hoe het moet, zodat het goed komt? Het staat op MediaWiki:Common.css van mijn Wiki. Groet, Dennyboy1997 jun 13, 2010 11:45 (UTC) :Ik zie nog niets. Anyway, ik merk dat de "Project:" en "Project_talk:" naamruimte het ook nog steeds niet doet (naamruimte 4). Volgens MediaWiki zit ik toch goed, maar wie weet is het hier anders. Zou je nog een keer kunnen kijken? Dennyboy1997 jun 14, 2010 11:32 (UTC) images3.wikia.nocookie.net Hoe kan ik de Nederlandse images3.wikia.nocookie.net (van foto's) krijgen op Community Central?--Station7 jun 14, 2010 14:54 (UTC) Doe maar alle Nederlandse images. Ik heb ze gewoon nodig.--Station7 jun 14, 2010 15:41 (UTC) Dus je kan geen Nederlandse van imageswookiee.net krijgen?--Station7 jun 14, 2010 15:45 (UTC) Nog steeds hetzelfde probleem Jeminee, het is nou goed, maar ik wilde eigenlijk de "project:" naamruimte het liefst. Die is er nu nog niet en volgens MediaWiki zit ik goed. Kan je me helpen of kan het gewoon niet? Dennyboy1997 jun 14, 2010 16:08 (UTC) :Goede spreuk voor op een tegeltje :D. Bedankt, het lukt! Bericht achtergelaten Ike heb een hele mooie wikia ontdekt hier http://fictievelanden.wikia.com/wiki/Hoofdpagina het is echt een juweeltje! Er zijn 194 artikeltjes dat is erg weinig maar het zijn wel allemaal leuke en mooie artikeltjes en het is echte kwaliteit ik vind het een hele mooie site misschien leuk voor een spotlight? Indiaantje jul 9, 2010 16:33 (UTC) :Ik vind dit een goed idee! sep 14, 2010 14:26 (UTC) Slider extension Hey, ik weet niet of je juiste bevoegdheden hebt, maar kun je de SWTOR Wiki de "Slider extension" geven, zoals de Twilight wiki dat ook heeft. Ik had dit al een aantal dagen geleden opgegeven bij Contact, maar er is nog niet geageerd. --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 8, 2010 16:33 (UTC) :Heel erg bedankt! --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 8, 2010 16:45 (UTC) ::Kun je ook op mijn Wiki en op de RuneScape wiki deze uitbreiding in voegen? Alvast bedankt! --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 17, 2010 14:45 (UTC) Sjabloon:Navbox Hallo , Ik ben admin op de NL Avatar Wiki. Daar hebben een aantal inklap boxen maar ze willen niet meer inklappen. Weet jij hoe dit komt en wat we eraan kunnen doen? -- - Overleg nov 24, 2010 14:18 (UTC) :Nee, nog niet. Kijk maar: Dit moet kunnen inklappen tot één regel. -- - Overleg nov 24, 2010 14:52 (UTC) ::Ok, dan hoor je nog van me. -- - Overleg nov 24, 2010 14:57 (UTC) :::Hij doet het nog steeds niet... -- - Overleg nov 28, 2010 11:06 (UTC) ::::Weet je er al iets over?? -- - Overleg dec 9, 2010 16:09 (UTC) Hallo hallo ik kom van yodapedia ik probeer daar een account aan te maken maar dat lukt niet!!!!! :Wat lukt er dan niet aan? --Wouter15 dec 9, 2010 19:20 (UTC) Image attribution Al contact gehad met wikia, maar die zeggen dat het opgelost kan worden met css en niet door hun; Hoe krijg ik die storende info onder afbeeldingen weg ("Toegevoegd door... ")? Ik heb een bericht in het forum hier gezet met de code die ik gebruikt heb en waar ik het gezet heb, kun je eens zien of dat klopt? --Wild Whiphid (Contact) dec 19, 2010 15:05 (UTC) * De mensen van Special:Contact zeiden juist dat het niet kon en dat het met css moest... typisch weer. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) dec 22, 2010 14:43 (UTC) re hi ken je de runescape wiki wel ze hebben me daar geblockeert zonder een rede! ik was ooit is geblockeert en de naam hete shershah zarin en toen maakte ik een account die hete shershah zarin 2 EN toen blockeerde ze mij DAS toch zonder een rede praat met aaarto a.u.b zodat hij me niet blockeert zonder een reden of sluit de wiki '(81.165.153.16 jan 3, 2011 10:09 (UTC)) ' :Ze hebben je waarschijnlijk geblokkeerd omdat je een onacceptabele gebruikersnaam had en als je dan een nieuw account aanmaakt en je geeft je gebruikersnaam dezelfde titel maar dan met een 2 erachter dan blokkeren ze je weer omdat ook die gebruikersnaam niet goed is. Ik geef je als tip om gewoon je voor en/of achternaam te gebruiken. Dan kunnen ze je in ieder geval niet blokkeren omdat je een onacceptabele gebruikersnaam hebt. --Wouter15 jan 3, 2011 12:34 (UTC) ::Shershah zarin werd niet geblokkeerd vanwege zijn gebruikersnaam, maar vanwege vandalisme. Nadat hij werd geblokkeerd, maakte hij een 2de account aan, Shershah zarin 2, om zijn blokkering te omzeilen. Hij heeft in totaal 3 accounts aangemaakt tot nu toe. Dus we hebben wel een reden, Shershah. --Aaarto jan 3, 2011 18:50 (UTC) Adoptie Fallout Wiki Hallo Mark, Een tijdje geleden heb ik me kandidaat gesteld om de Nederlandse Fallout Wiki te adopteren. Ik kwam daar eigenlijk toevallig en ik zag dat de wiki nogal klein was. Ik vond dat daar iets aan gedaan moest worden en ik ben toen begonnen met het te bewerken. Maar ik vond het niet genoeg. Er waren geen andere gebruikers die de wiki recent hadden bewerkt. Iets dat niet kon, vond ik. Die wiki heeft een echte community nodig om her op te leven. Ook een administrator of bureaucraat ontbrak. Daarom heb ik mij kandidaat gesteld om de wiki te adopteren. Ik weet het, ik heb er nog niet veel bewerkingen, maar ik heb wel al enige ervaring met speciale rechten (ik ben administrator op de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki). Denk je dat ik kans maak om de wiki te adopteren? Als ik er speciale rechten zou krijgen, zou het wel goed kunnen helpen om de wiki uit te breiden... Met vriendelijke groet Xsdvd - feb 13, 2011 10:43 (UTC) Helper Groep Hoi Mark, Bedankt voor je bericht. Ik heb me vrij gevoeld en ben m'n gang gegaan, zoals in de Wikipedia gebruikelijk is. U hoeft me niet te helpen. Ben al lager met Wiki bezig dan u. Heb wat anglicismen verwijderd die me stoorden. Vriendelijke groeten van Patio, hier bekend als ClubFavolosa Achtergrond Fallout wiki Hey Mark Er zijn een paar kleine probleempjes met de achtergrond op de Fallout Wiki. De skin van de wiki is dezelfde als de Engelstalige wiki (iets wat ik graag zo zou houden), maar als je een artikel bewerkt in rich text code, heeft ook de achtergrond van het artikel zelf de kleur van de skin van de wiki. Gevolg is dat de achtergrond van het artikel zo donker wordt dat de tekst bijna niet te lezen is (ik kan het niet echt goed uitleggen, misschien is het beter als je gewoon eens een artikel bewerkt met rich text, dan kan je het zelf zien). Als je een artikel bewerkt in de bronmodus, is er geen probleem. Weet jij hier een oplossing voor zodat de achtergrond van het artikel wit blijft tijdens het bewerken met rich text? Of kan dit enkel verholpen worden door de skin van de wiki aan te passen? MVG Xsdvd - feb 27, 2011 17:27 (UTC) :Ok, toch bedankt om het te proberen. Xsdvd - feb 27, 2011 20:58 (UTC) : Sorry dat ik je zo vaak lastig val, maar nu is er nog een klein probleem op de Fallout Wiki. Het probleem met de skin (dat ik hier beschreven had) is opgelost, maar nu is alle kleur uit de tabellen op de hoofdpagina verdwenen. Zou je me nog eens kunnen helpen :) ? Al vast bedankt Xsdvd - mrt 3, 2011 17:52 (UTC) :Hartelijk bedankt voor al je hulp! Ik hoop dat ik je in de toekomst wat minder vaak zal moeten lastig vallen xD Xsdvd - mrt 3, 2011 18:04 (UTC) Bescherming Forum Pagina(s) Misschien is het best om de pagina Forum:Help desk te beschermen zodat enkel geregsistreerde gebruikers die pagina kunnen bewerken. Zoals op de geschiedenis te zien is, waren de laatste bewerking vrij nutteloos, waardoor ze moesten worden teruggedraait. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) mrt 16, 2011 15:25 (UTC) RE: e-mail Hallo Wouter, Ik heb je meeltje gehad en ik ben nu online. Als je wilt kunnen we op #wikia-nl praten. -- - Overleg apr 28, 2011 13:09 (UTC) :Ik kan a.s. zondag om 14:00 uur. Is dat goed? -- - Overleg apr 29, 2011 14:59 (UTC) ::Ik ben nu ook online. -- - Overleg apr 29, 2011 15:02 (UTC) :::Als het alleen kan als je Skype hebt, dan gaat het niet door. -- - Overleg apr 30, 2011 14:40 (UTC)